


Free Night

by justansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt Jess, Baby Mary, Dean and Cas have a daughter, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Uncle Sam, family au, first night out, i guess, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justansgirl/pseuds/justansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first couple of years with Mary had been hard, they’re not gonna lie. They haven’t been able to get proper nights of sleep and neither a small break from the new parenting life, which they weren’t complaining, but they do needed a small rest. Thankfully, Sam and Jess were there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for the DESTIEL FOREVER Fanfic Challenge!  
> I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

The first couple of years with Mary had been hard, they’re not gonna lie. They haven’t been able to get proper nights of sleep and neither a small break from the new parenting life, which they weren’t complaining, but they do needed a small rest. One night, Sam and Jess had invited them to their new house to have dinner and see the little Mary again. 

But apparently, Dean and Castiel must have looked like zombies or something similar if the other couple’s looks were anything to go by. 

“Hey guys, uh… I think you might need a free night,” Sam mentioned after a few minutes while they ate dinner, earning a glare from Dean. 

“Of course, why didn’t we think about it before?” Dean said sarcastically and rolled his eyes playfully. “We don’t have the money or the trust to hire a babysitter to take care of Mary, so. We just don’t go out,” he added and let out a sigh as he continued eating his burger, quietly thanking Sam that he made burgers and not his usual rabbit food that he and Jess were so fond of.

“Well, we could take care of Mary for a night if you want to,” Jess mentioned after a second, shrugging a little as she smiled fondly at Cas and Dean. 

“Yeah, we’d love to have our niece for the night,” Sam agreed and reached to grab Jess’ hand.

“We don’t want to drop that responsibility on you guys just so we can have a small break,” Castiel said as he fed Mary her Gerber.

“Of course you can! We’re doing this because we want to, guys. You really need to rest a bit and go out,” Jess insisted with a wide smile, looking at the couple sitting in front of her.

Dean just looked at Cas, who seemed to think about it for a minute. Yeah, they really needed a break, but he still wasn’t sure about this, he looked at Dean who seemed to beg him with his eyes to let Mary’s uncles to look after her for a night.

“I guess we could use a night out…” Cas said after a sigh and smiled a little as Dean grinned at him.

“Perfect! Then you can drop Mary by next Friday, if you want. Sam and I we don’t have any plans, so we can look out for Mary,” Sam’s wife said excitedly, eager to spend some time with her niece and take her out to buy her some things. Cas and Dean nodded and they changed of topic after that, talking about their jobs and other stuff.

Dean’s not going to lie, he had been eager for Friday to come around. He really loved Mary, but he was really tired so he had waited an entire week for this day, at last, he was going to be able to rest and spend some proper time with Cas. They deserved it, after all. Castiel had dropped Mary at Sam and Jess’ house with all of her belongings and a small crib for her to spend the night in the couple’s house, hanging around for a bit to get Mary accustomed to the new house and her uncles, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. He left after an hour, once Mary was very comfortable playing with Jess and Sam, both of them looking very happy to have their niece with them. He thanked them for what could be the millionth time as he stood on the door and said goodbye to her daughter before he drove back home. As soon as Dean arrived home, he double-checked that everything was ready for today. He had made a reservation at a nice restaurant for him and Cas, have a nice talk without worrying if Mary had pooped her diaper or if she had thrown something, it’d be just the two of them enjoying their dinner and dancing for a bit. Dean took a shower and changed into some nice clothes, finding that Cas just arrived home as he put on his jacket.

“Hey, angel,” Dean greeted his husband with a smile as he pecked his lips.

“Hey… You look really good, where are we going?” Cas asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, tilting his head slightly. 

“I made a reservation at that fancy restaurant you wanted to go,” Dean replied as he pulled Cas closer to him. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he said quietly, making Dean chuckle a little as he pressed his lips against Cas’. 

“Everything for my husband,” Dean replied, making Castiel blush slightly and pulled away to finish getting himself ready. 

Cas took a quick shower and dressed up in his suit as well, blushing again as Dean whistled at him when he walked into the living room. The green eyed just laughed a little and walked towards Cas to give him a kiss and hold his hand before they walked outside of their house to get in the car. They talked about their day at work while Dean drove them to the restaurant and he gave his name to get the reservation once they arrived. A waited showed them their table and passed them the menus, leaving them alone for a few minutes so they could decide what to order. They ordered a bottle of wine and their food, enjoying the music while they talked without having to worry about a tantrum or a diaper. Once they had finished their food, Dean stood up after a couple of minutes and held out his hand for Cas, inviting him to dance. Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes slightly as he stood up and took his husband’s hand, feeling his cheeks getting pink as they walked to the dance floor. Dean put his hand on Castiel’s waist and started swaying them to the music as his husband rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Dean mentioned quietly, grinning a little as he moved a bit closer to Cas.

“Yeah, it is. Thank you for bringing me here,” he said and kissed Dean’s cheek lovingly as they continued dancing. 

They danced and talked for a while before they went back to their table, ordering dessert to Dean’s insistence. They paid their check and walked out of the restaurant, making their way back to the Impala. Obviously, Dean had planned something else for their free night, but that had to wait until they reached home. When they arrived, Dean started kissing Cas, smiling a little at the noises he let out. 

“I got one more surprise for you…” Dean said between kisses and Castiel smiled widely at the words as his husband walked them towards their bedroom, dropping themselves on the bed with him on top of Cas. They made out for a while but as they started undressing, Castiel damned himself internally for drinking a lot of whine as he pulled away from Dean’s lips. 

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled and pecked his husband’s lips before he quickly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to empty his bladder, taking the opportunity to undress himself to his boxers and wash his teeth. 

He must have taken more than he thought, because once he came out of the bathroom, Dean was deep asleep and snoring into the pillow, still fully dressed. Castiel couldn’t help himself but smile at the sight, thinking of how tired Dean must have been to fall asleep just before they had sex. He walked up to his husband and helped him getting undressed with just his underwear on, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer as he buried his face in the nape of his neck and closed his eyes as he placed a small kiss on his husband’s neck. Cas smiled as he felt Dean pulling him closer in his sleep and sighed contently, he didn’t get to have sex tonight, but he had a wonderful evening with Dean and a night full of sleep waiting for him and he was more than grateful for it. 

Besides, morning sex was always an option, even though it may be noon sex by the time they woke up.


End file.
